


The Villain Wrangler

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cartoons since I know them best, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, WIP, characters to be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: When a strange Make A Wish comes through, Artemis St. Croix is tasked with the impossible: Getting one of Gotham's Most Wanted to a sick little girl. Can it be done? And can she live with the consequences of her actions?





	1. The Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> Figure since this sorta came up on one of my FB groups, I should probably post this. I poke at it once in a while but don't really work on it seriously.
> 
> Based on this Tumblr thread: https://anony-mouse-writer.tumblr.com/post/149238423590/ilzolende-shrewreadings-eeyore9990

Artemis LaCroix took a deep breath, tightened the grip on her messenger bag strap, and forced herself to take those first few steps across the street to the dive bar she had managed to track her prey to. It had taken three weeks of footwork and hunting up every shred of information on him before staking out the bar for a week to see if he would actually show up. She had seen him enter a quarter of an hour ago and had been working up the nerve to cross that street, because once she entered that bar, nothing was ever going to be the same.

The noise level of the bar dropped as she entered, but she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and deliberately ignored everyone as she nearly stalked across the very large floor to stand next to the man wearing the green suit coat with matching bowler on his head. Hazel eyes peered at her from behind a purple domino mask, and she screwed up her courage as she approached him. She knew she looked horribly out of place in such a place in her neat business pants suit, auburn hair pulled back in a neat braid, and tennis shoes. Adding to her Out of Place look was she was five foot nothing and only weighed a hundred pounds when soaking wet.

“Mr. Nygma? My name is Artemis LaCroix from the Make-A-Wish foundation,” she began, stopping next to his barstool. “We recently received a wish from a little girl who wants to meet you.”

She nervously licked her lips as Nygma looked her up and down before she continued. “You can visit as you like, and the Foundation promises that no police nor caped heroes will be present whenever you choose to visit.”

Suddenly he laughed at her. “I thought the Bat or Gordon were more intelligent than to set up such an obvious trap, but they must indeed be desperate if they believe I will fall for such a thing,” he drawled before turning back to his drink. “GO back to your little puppet masters and tell them that they failed.”

For a few minutes, she could only stare at him in disbelief as he casually sipped his drink, and the laughter of the other patrons filled her ears. Did he honestly think she was trying to trap him for Batman or the police? The weeks she had spent trying to find him for little Aubrey when she could have been helping some other child beat at the back of her head, and she saw red. 

With a snarl that would have done a tiger proud, she dug a picture out of her bag and slapped it on the bar next to his glass. “This is Aubrey Harris. She’s eight years old, loves _all_ riddles and puzzles and brain challenges. She calls herself Puzzle because she jokes she’s missing pieces,” growled Artemis, jabbing a finger at the eight year old hooked up to far too many hospital machines. However the girl was shyly smiling and cuddling an obviously handmade felt doll that was dressed as close to the infamous Riddler as possible. “She has been waiting for a heart transplant for almost all of her life and has recently been moved permanently into Gotham Children’s where she will either eventually receive a transplant or die. For some crazy reason, she looks up to you for your genius riddles and out of everything she could have asked for, she asked to meet you.”

Now those hazel eyes were looking at her, but she was on a roll and wasn’t going to stop now. “So, are you going to bring a bit of light into a little girl’s life or will I be forced to go to her and break her already damaged heart by telling her that her idol is a stuck up and selfish idiot?”

When Nygma suddenly threw the drink back before slamming the glass on the bar, she finally realized she had his full attention. Only she wasn’t sure that was a good thing as he slid off his stool to grab her shoulder in a firm hand and half dragged her outside. Her heart was in her stomach as she was certain she had gone too far, but little Aubrey’s face with her little Riddler doll remained in the forefront of her mind.

_I’m sorry, Aubrey,_ she mentally apologized, certain that she wasn’t going to live past the next ten minutes. _I tried. ___

__“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”_ _

__She blinked, looking at Nygma in surprise as he turned her around to meet her eyes. He held up the picture she had put on the bar, and she realized he had picked it up when he slid off his stool. “This is for real. This little girl wants to meet me, Edward Nygma, The Riddler.”_ _

__“She does,” Artemis croaked before digging into her bag for the sheet with Aubrey’s hospital information on it. “She has a scrapbook of any article ever published on you, whether they’re true or from one of the yellow rags, and she has notebooks of riddles, both those that you have put together and some that she has put together.”_ _

__She took a deep breath and offered the paper. “We’re not asking for you to become her best friend, but she would be ecstatic if you could spend an hour with her. Just a visit from her idol to brighten up her life and make waiting for a new heart a bit more bearable,” she said before handing him her card. “If you decide to visit her, please call me so I can let her know.”_ _

__As Nygma took the paper and her card, she gave him a small smile. “Thank you for hearing me out instead of killing me for yelling at you.”_ _

__Turning on a heel, Artemis hurried back across the street to her hotel room where she collapsed on the bed, shaking and laughing slightly hysterical at the same time. She had gotten Aubrey’s information to her idol and had lived to walk away. Shaking her head, she got a hot shower before climbing into her bed, still giggling about the situation when she finally fell asleep._ _

__***_ _

__“I don’t know how you did it, but you did,” remarked Sarah Jones, approaching Artemis’ desk with an envelope that was covered in purple question marks. “Security already x-rayed it and said it was safe.”_ _

__With that, the envelope was dropped on her desk along with three other folders, and Sarah left Artemis to stare at the envelope in disbelief. It took her a few minutes of staring at it to realize it actually was there, and she picked it up, carefully slitting the top with her letter opener. A couple of polaroids fell out along with a question mark lapel pin with a rather lovely amethyst enamel on it, and a quick investigation of the envelope revealed a handwritten note tucked inside._ _

___For any other Puzzles. I’ll spread the word so you won’t have as much trouble next time._ _ _

__Underneath the very elegant writing was a series of ten digits, and she blew out an explosive breath realizing that she had some way of contacting The Riddler if someone else wanted to meet him. Picking up the pictures, she smiled at the sight that each little bit of paper backed plastic._ _

__Audrey was positively beaming at the camera from behind a domino mask that looked like two puzzle pieces stuck together with a familiar green bowler on her head. Sitting carefully on the bed next to her was Nygma with an arm thrown across her shoulders, and they held a handmade sign that proudly proclaimed “Riddle and Puzzle go great together”. In the background was several items of Riddler-based merchandise, a stack of riddle and puzzle books, and a rather expensive looking tablet that Artemis was willing to bet held even more mind bending games for the eight year old._ _

__With a grin of her own, Artemis proudly tacked the pictures up on her little cork board in her cubicle using the question mark pin before turning her attention to the new wishes on her desk. When her boss wandered by a bit later, Artemis simply pointed to the new pictures and volunteered to take any more requests dealing with villains._ _


	2. Captain Cold

The best way to connect with the other villains was to contact Mr. Nygma and ask him to arrange a meeting with the villain in question if it was at all possible. At least in Gotham. For a special request in Central City, Artemis had to take a slightly roundabout way in finding her Wish Villain.

 

“Waitaminute,” requested the Flash, holding his hands up. “You  _ want _ to introduce some kid to Captain Cold? Why?”

 

Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes. “I work for the Make A Wish foundation,” she repeated, feeling like he was being deliberately dense. “A ten year old thinks Captain Cold is totally awesome and wants so much to meet him. My usual contacts don’t have any sources here and suggested you would be the quickest way to get in contact with him. Especially since time is of the essence, and I don’t have the time to spend hunting him down myself.”

 

Normally she didn’t mind doing her own footwork, but Billy Jones was scheduled for a risky surgery that would hopefully ensure he would live a long and productive life. She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t have the time.

 

The Flash’s eyes widened slightly, and he pointed at her. “You’re the Villain Wrangler!” he exclaimed before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll help you find him. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from my Rogues,and I’ve seen a few of the kids you’ve helped on my own Wishes.”

 

“Thank you for being reasonable,” sighed Artemis with a relieved smile even as she remembered the confrontation she had with Batman a few weeks back. The Dark Knight had  _ not  _ been happy to be told that she wasn’t giving up her little black book, even though she had only a couple of numbers in it, but if she was shown to be unreliable, then she’d never be able to fulfill any more wishes when it came to the villains. It was her discretion that had lead more than a few of the more benign villains to reach out to her for any Wish request, and that had earned her the moniker The Villain Wrangler. “Just… be discreet because you’re the first hero I’ve willingly come to for one of the villains, and I don’t want anyone to think I’m setting them up.”

 

“I’ll find Captain Cold, give you the info, and then make myself scarce,” the Flash promised before racing off, sending her hair whipping around her. She huffed and shook her head, getting her hair back under some semblance of control before settling in to wait. 

 

She had been expecting the Flash to just come back with an address, so when he returned with Captain Cold himself, she found herself staring in disbelief. The Flash grinned as he set Captain Cold on his feet before tossing them both a salute. 

 

“You two have fun, and I’ll see you both around,” he stated before he was gone again.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Snart,” Artemis began with a small smile. “I confess that I was just expecting an address to meet you at, not for you to come to me personally.”

 

“The Flash is always upfront with us Rogues,” Leonard Snart, known as Captain Cold to the media. “And I’ve heard good things about you from some people in Gotham.” He pointed at her. “You have a wish regarding me, and I’m looking forward to meeting them.”

 

Artemis smiled and dug out the information she had on Billy Jones. “I hope you can visit soon,” she said, handing over the picture and the hospital information. “Billy Jones is due to undergo a risky surgery next month that will unfortunately either help him or kill him. I came as soon as his wish landed on my desk.”

 

Captain Cold nodded, his face slightly grim, before he dug out a pen and scribbled a number down on her folder. “Here, so you don’t have to get Red involved,” he stated. “I’ll spread the word among the Rogues as well and be your contact with them.”

 

She nodded, thanked him again, and returned to her hotel, hoping for the best both in the visit and in Billy’s operation. 

 

A month later, she was invited to Billy Jone’s recovery party and was delighted to be asked to extend an invitation to Captain Cold. He was delighted to be invited and brought Billy’s favorite ice cream with him.


	3. Livewire

“Please move, Miss LaCroix,” Superman said, looking down at Artemis who was standing between him and the hospital room door with all the ferocity of a mother bear protecting her cup. “You don’t understand how dangerous Livewire can be. Especially in a room full of electronics.”

 

“And  _ you _ don’t seem to want to understand that a twelve year old girl thinks Miss Leslie Willis is the best thing since sliced bread,” growled Artemis, poking him in the chest even though she had to reach up to do it. Stupid tall heroes. “Miss Willis is here for the Make A Wish Foundation, and you are  _ not _ going to bother them. She is already aware of the machines being used to help various people in the hospital and has promised to keep her abilities down to sparkler level.”

 

“But she’s a wanted criminal!” protested Superman with wide eyes.

 

“And you are free to arrest her when she leaves,” stated Artemis, her voice hard, and a small thrill raced through her when he actually took a step back. “ _ However _ , you will do it where that girl can’t see you arresting her idol. After all, you wouldn’t want to ruin a terminally ill child’s day, would you?”

 

Superman stared at her for a few minutes, but she met his gaze easily, not willing to budge an inch on her kids. Finally, a small smile curled his lips. “You’re just as stubborn as Batman said you were, Miss LaCroix. I only hope this doesn’t backfire on you.”

 

“Me too, but the kids are worth the risk,” she stated, softening slightly. 

 

Just then the door behind her opened, and she glanced behind her to find Leslie standing there, a smirk on her face. “Hey Boy Scout, don’t you have a little old lady to help across the street?” she drawled before grabbing Artemis’ arm. “C’mon, Hunter, you’re needed to settle a bet.”

 

Artemis grinned and allowed herself to be pulled inside the room and into the debate on who is the best shock jock currently on the radio. Out the window, she saw a blue streak fly off through the sky, and she smiled. The warning and concern was appreciated, but some people when too far.


	4. Harley and Poison Ivy

Nervous, Artemis shifted as she waited in the central of Gotham Park, a small potted rose in her hands, and a tremble in her knees. She wasn’t worried about the upcoming meeting so much as the more common criminals that liked to haunt the park after dark. Of course, this meeting was unusual as she had asked  _ two _ villains to meet with her. As they had worked together in the past, she hoped this would work because of the unusual Wish.

 

“I gotta admit, this is a first fer me,” remarked a female voice a few seconds before a woman in black and red leather pants and matching leather corset. Knee high leather boots, make up, and two pigtails, one dyed red and the other black, completed the clown like look, and ironically, Artemis relaxed as Harley Quinn casually strolled over to her, curiosity in those blue eyes.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Quinzel,” Artemis stated, holding her hand out. “Do you know if Dr. Isley is going to be joining us?”

 

“I am here,” purred a voice, and Artemis turned as a gorgeous woman in green leaves emerged from the trees. Her eyes fell on the potted plant and they widened slightly. “That is for me?”

 

Artemis nodded, holding out the plant. “I thought you could give it a better home than the shop where it was slowly dying,” she stated, and Pamela Isley, better known as Poison Ivy, took the plant with reverent hands. “Thank you both for meeting with me. I have an unusual wish, but I hope you both will be able to fulfil it.”

 

The two lady villains exchanged confused looks as it was obvious that they had no idea other than their genders and current careers as something in common. Artemis sighed and dug out a picture. “Meet Rose McGee. She is thirteen,  fascinated with female scientists through the ages, and unlike my other Wish kids, she didn’t ask to meet with Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy.”

 

She had both their attentions at that and gave them a small smile. “She asked to meet with Dr. Harleen Quinzel and Dr. Pamela Isley,” Artemis stated. “She doesn’t want to hear about your conflicts with Batman or other heroes or how you figure out your crimes. What she wants to talk to you about and meet you over are your scientific achievements.”

 

An uncertain look appeared on Harley’s face, and Artemis felt a small sense of dread slide down her spine. “I dunno,” began Harley. “I mean, I’m not exactly a good role model for an adult let alone a kid, even before I started at Arkham.”

 

“She’s not ignoring your criminal activities, but Rose wanted to differentiate between who you are in the media and who you  _ are _ .” Artemis offered a small smile before digging out the typical information and handing it over. “If even one of you show up, she’ll be ecstatic.”

 

“Perhaps our silent observer would like to weigh in,” drawled Ivy, glaring into the bushes, and Artemis felt like growling. If it was yet  _ another _ hero trying to disrupt her job, she was going to start filing complaints with the local police.

 

She was expecting Batman or one of the other male heroes, so Artemis was surprised with Batgirl emerged, her hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt the meeting,” Batgirl stated, her voice honest and open. “But there’s been a rash of robberies in the park, so I was going to offer my services of an escort to Miss LaCroix.” She shrugged. “Besides, neither of you have broken the law recently and to take you in right now would be harassment.”

 

“Wow, one of the bat clan with brains,” whistled Harley with a smirk even as she folded her arms across her chest. “Never thought that was possible.”

 

Batgirl shrugged and grinned. “I know some of those visits can be rough, so if you want someone to talk to over coffee without any judgement or tricks, I’ve got a throw away phone you can call,” she offered, pulling out simple business cards and handing them out to both of them and to a surprised Artemis. Batgirl smiled at her. “You give me a call if any of the Gotham heroes gives you grief or if one of your Wishes doesn't want to play nice.”

 

“Is this a requirement for me to remain unhassled?” Artemis asked with a suspicious look. This wouldn’t be the first time a hero had demanded some sort of control over her life. “Or for me to do my job?”

 

“Nope, just a bit of reassurance that you’ve got more than the Flash on your side,” Batgirl stated with a smile. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll just be over there while you finish up your meeting.”

 

The three of them watched as Batgirl quietly slipped back into the shadows before Artemis huffed and shoved the card into her back pocket. She’d deal with that later. “My contact information is on the sheet, and all I ask is to let me know if you are not going to visit,” she said before giving them a small smile. “If you do decide to visit, I’d love to add your pictures to my gallery.”

 

She gave them both a polite nod before turning and moving down the path back to her car. She wasn’t surprised when Batgirl emerged from the darkness to walk next to her a few minutes later, but she was surprised that the hero didn’t start pestering her with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of what I have for now. I plan on finishing this chapter and continuing on.


End file.
